Taking Chances
by ElleGr
Summary: I miss having someone to come home to"...Catherine and Vartann's life together from the end of the panty sniffer to thier first child. i know i suck at summaries so just read it.


**Taking Chances **

**Author's Note: This little idea came to me after last night's episode. With all the angsty Catherine/Vartann fics going around I decided to join the club but take a slightly happier view on matters. Vartann's comment "I miss having someone to come home to" and the look Catherine gave him afterwards got me to thinking of this fic which will be their life together from that incident at the end of "The Panty Sniffer" to their first child! Yes its gonna be a multi-chapter one!**

**Warning: spoilers for 10x16: The Panty Sniffer in the first few chapters! Minor but still there!**

**This was written for my twinnie Honor because without her help this never would've been written! thanks hun! And for all the AAM girls!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters...if i did Catherine and Vartann would be together by now :) **

**Chapter One: The Aftermath **

Everything seemed to happen so slowly. It seemed like an eternity. Catherine tried to disarm the suspect Bell and failed. Vartann hesitated while she struggled with Bell's full weight on top of her. _Do something Tony _she thought desperately. The look in her eye telling him to do something was all Tony needed to stop his hesitation.

BANG!! Two guns went off at once! Catherine felt the dead weight of Bell fall off her. She then became aware that blood had splattered on her face. She realized it was Bell's. She got up and went over to Tony who hadn't moved since the shooting. Catherine felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one though it was a faint one. She quickly put pressure on his chest where the blood seemed to be pouring out. _Stay with me Tony she begged. _She got out her phone and dialed Brass. "Jim, it's Catherine, Vartann's been shot, you need to call 911 now." She heard him giving orders to those who were around him.

After what seemed like hours but was in fact minutes the ambulance arrived. Catherine watched as they got Tony up on the stretcher and started working on him. _Oh dear God please let him be okay _she thought.

At the hospital Catherine was pacing up and down the floor while Brass sat in a chair nearby watching her. The doors burst open and Nick came through then followed by Sara. Nick caught Catherine's arm before she could move any further down the floor. She turned around and faced him. "How is he?" Nick asked. "He's in surgery now…he lost a lot of blood" Catherine could barely speak out the last part of her statement. Nick let her go and she continued to pace for another minute or so and then fell into the chair next to Brass. "Cath, Sara and I are gonna get some coffee you want one?" Nick asked. Cath nodded and Sara and Nick left.

She was about to stand up and start pacing again when Brass caught her arm. "Cath he's gonna be fine…Vartann's my best guy" Brass said in an attempt to reassure her.

"Why is this taking so long? The nurse should be out here by now" Catherine moaned clearly frustrated.

Brass put his arm around her shoulder "Cath relax…it'll be fine…I promise." A moment later a nurse came out, "Tony Vartann's family?" Catherine stood up wanting to shout 'yes' but it came out almost inaudable.

"The bullet narrowly missed the heart and hit no other major organs." The nurse explained.

"Can I see him?"Catherine asked

"He's asleep right now but you can go back there Mrs. Vartann…follow me" the nurse said. Catherine opened her mouth to correct her but there was no use. Brass attempted to hide a smirk but failed.

Catherine approached Tony. She slipped down into the chair next to the bed and slipped her hand into his. Her thoughts turned to the undercover mission. She realized Tony knew more about her than she did him. He had never mentioned his son until that night in the hotel room.

_I thought I was better off alone but I miss having someone to come home to_

_I didn't mean to put you on the spot… just wanted you to know_

_You're not a cheap date _

_I'm gonna need a uni when I process and open the scene…you're looking at him_

_And oh the feeling of kissing him at the hotel room door she longed for it again_

Tony was waking up and noticed the faraway look on Catherine's face. He squeezed her hand to get her attention. She looked at him. "Hello beautiful." Catherine smiled. "What don't I get a hello handsome?" "Well you don't look so bad all things considered" she replied with a small smile. "You'd think after I took a bullet for you you'd be a little more grateful" Tony chuckled.

"Tony I am…" Catherine said. He knew she meant it with all her heart.

"Cath we can't be like this anymore" Tony slipped his hand out of hers. Catherine looked at him.

"No I didn't mean it that way…it's just that I'm tired of having a casual relationship…I want you to be with me forever." Catherine felt her heart skip a beat and she leaned over and touched her lips to his. They only separated when the need for air became necessary.

"Of course I would love that Tony"


End file.
